


polyester

by johnyongclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: Taeyong's series of fuck-ups might have started when he acted out on his heartbreak, but it didn't stop there.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 21
Kudos: 225





	polyester

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back!! im here to present you with the college au i promised. it can be a stand alone for now but we'll see!!
> 
> please also take note that i never went to college so whatever i write here is just the stereotypical content i mainly assume college life contains so pls excuse that!!
> 
> i have also made most of these characters the same age (around 21y/o) but i won't be aging up dreamies if they do appear in the future. just something to take note!
> 
> ive added this in the tag but there will be scenes with alcohol so please keep that in mind. if this turns into a series/chaptered work, there will be more tags added!
> 
> for now, i hope you guys enjoy this! and let me know what you think!

Have you ever seen that one meme that goes around on the internet of a McDonald's ad with the words 'tall, blonde, and gorgeous' that's more often than not being used as a reaction picture to, say, a person who's, well, tall, blonde and gorgeous? Taeyong has and if he has his phone with him right this second, he would probably tweet it. 

Of course, tweeting about his best friend like that isn't a wise thing to do, but is it really wise to be on his knees while said best friend strips off his jeans to reveal his very impressive junk, because Taeyong had technically  _ begged _ to put it in his mouth? He doesn't think so either.

But hey, he's here and he's about to get a good dicking and Johnny's always been really fucking attractive. 

And Taeyong's kind of heartbroken.

What are best friends for, right?

"You look like a bitch in heat," Johnny laughs and it's really not something he should do with a hand around the base of his cock but fuck it, Taeyong is already on his damn knees and he wants a taste. Badly. Has Johnny always been this hot?

He swallows, "Shut the fuck up, John. Get the fuck over here and fuck my mouth."

Johnny clicks his tongue, like hearing what Taeyong had just said disappointed him. He does, however, step close enough that his intimidating manhood stood right at the level of Taeyong's face. His fingers curl around the smaller's jaw, gripping hard enough for it to sting deliciously. "You've got a mouth on you, huh? I don't think it deserves my cock."

_ Fucking hell?  _ He's never thought of Johnny this way and he doesn't remember ever telling his best friend that this is  _ exactly  _ what he likes to hear in bed so how the fuck is this happening? Oh my god, this is happening. 

Thinking is going to ruin the mood, though, so Taeyong lets his thoughts run free. He gazes up at Johnny, wearing the look that usually, almost always, gets him what he wants. He could see it in Johnny's point of view; he's had his picture taken when he's in this exact position. He knows.

"Please?" He tries, wide eyes and pouty lips. "Will you please fuck my mouth? I want it. I want your cock destroying my throat. You're so fucking big, Johnny."

Something shifts in Johnny's eyes but it's gone quickly, a smirk forming on his lips as he not so gently tilts Taeyong's face upwards, fingers around his jaw. "Open."

Taeyong parts his lips and he moans as soon as Johnny pushes the tip of his cock into his mouth. It's embarrassing how hard he already is, all from the sight of his best friend's junk? This shouldn't be normal but Taeyong's heart still aches and he couldn't think of anything else that would make it go away.

His tongue swirls around the head of Johnny's cock, like a kitten would its paw, and his eyes are fluttered shut, appreciating the musky taste of the taller's precum. He wouldn't say he's an expert at this, but all his ex-boyfriends had been, well, pleased. Including Dejun.

Yes, Dejun, the source and cause of his pain. Dejun, who dumped him just three hours earlier, on the very bench they used to sit on to steal quick make out sessions between classes. 

_ Fuck you, Dejun,  _ he thinks and then he closes his mouth around Johnny, taking him down his throat until he's choking before he pulls away though only so he could begin bobbing his head in a sloppy rhythm. A particular roll of his head has Johnny's fingers flying to grasp a handful of his dyed platinum blond hair and when he does it again, Johnny moans. 

It's the hottest thing Taeyong's ever heard. 

He looks up then, to meet Johnny's eyes and the experience is something else. Johnny's blond hair is slicked back, with a few strands falling over his eyes and he's wearing a dark blue tank top with the words 'Let Them Eat Cake' on the front. He remembers thinking it's borderline  _ sexual _ and wondering if this is one of Johnny's lame ways to get someone in bed. 

How the tables have turned, really. It's not his fault he couldn't tell that Dejun was gonna dump him and he'd end up sucking his best friend off. 

He moans around Johnny, curling his fingers around what couldn't fit in his mouth and stroking the boy in corkscrewing motions. He's feeling bold and needy and his own cock is straining in his jeans and when he takes Johnny entirely, his shaft buried so deep within his throat that Taeyong could feel his nose press against Johnny's pelvis, the words coming out of Johnny's mouth are almost as sinful as the act itself. Taeyong feels heady and giddy and desperate.

"Fuck," Johnny cusses, pulling Taeyong off his cock and squeezing at the base in an obvious attempt to stop himself from cumming. He half laughs, half moans. "Fuck, that was so fucking close, T."

Taeyong preens, wiping at the spit and precum dripping down his chin with the back of his hand. "I want more."

Johnny cusses again, stroking languidly at his own shaft. "Can I fuck you?"

There's a sound in Taeyong's throat that's too much like a purr. He'd be embarrassed if he wasn't so horny. "Please. You have to. I want you to."

It's gross but Johnny pulls him up with a hand around his jaw and kisses him, even though he must taste like his own precum. It's so surprising that it's _ hot.  _ No one's ever kissed him after he gave them head. Johnny is perfect?

Johnny continues to kiss him, guiding him back onto his bed — Johnny's bed because this is Johnny's dorm room — and only parting when Taeyong falls onto his back. His best friend smirks down at him, pulling the tank top up over his head and revealing a body so good Taeyong whimpers.

He knows Johnny works out on the daily. He knows Johnny packs a bunch underneath those clothes he wears and his arms are amazing and the perfect pillow for whenever Taeyong needs a five-minute nap but  _ holy shit.  _ He's never seen Johnny in this light, never wanted to lick sweat along those prominent lines of his abdominal muscles.

He's so screwed. 

"Are you prepped?" Johnny asks, bringing Taeyong out of his thoughts. He has a hand around Taeyong's hip, the other already working on the fly of Taeyong's jeans. "T?"

"I am," Taeyong blurts out. It isn't a lie. He'd spent a little too much time in the bathroom this morning fucking himself open with his fingers, thinking he might be bringing Dejun home if he was lucky. He got dumped instead. "I am."

"Good," Johnny's smile returns and Taeyong watches as his teeth sink into his bottom lip, so plush and soft and kissable. "Take off your pants for me?"

A cold shudder runs through Taeyong's frame. So gentle, so soft. Has Johnny always been such a lover? Taeyong shivers just thinking about it. He wastes no time in removing his jeans, kicking the pair off and gasping when Johnny flips him over onto his belly. There's heat that licks along every inch of his skin as Johnny pulls down his boxer briefs. It's pink but Johnny's not surprised because Johnny knows him.

Johnny knows him. He wonders, for a splitting moment, if this would ruin what they have. 

The thought is gone as quickly as it came. 

Taeyong lets out soft whimpers as Johnny kisses along his shoulder, down the knobs of his spine. He's on edge, burning at the seams and this entire experience feels like a fever dream. Is this really happening? It's really happening. Johnny moves away to grab a bottle of lube and he pours it onto his fingers to warm it up before he circles Taeyong's rim.

The contact has him keening. He finds himself arching his back, hips raised for Johnny to have and the taller wastes no time in pushing a finger into him. The penetration barely stung, thanks to how stretched he already is. Johnny pushes a second digit and Taeyong only mewls at the third finger, the stretch stinging just a tad but Johnny makes sure to add more lube, easing the pumps and curls of his digits.

"Oh my god," Taeyong squirms when Johnny finds his prostate, moans spilling past his lips as his best friend continues to massage the same, spongy spot. "Fuck- Fuck, I need your cock now, Johnny, please. Fuck me."

Johnny laughs but Taeyong feels him move. He turns his head to find Johnny pulling on a condom over his cock and Taeyong bites back his request for Johnny to go unprotected. He's clean and Johnny's said he's clean but he doesn't know if Johnny would be into it. Maybe next time.

If there is a next time. 

The taller slicks up the condom with more lube and by the time he positions himself against Taeyong's puckered hole, Taeyong is already squirming with need, hips pushing back to entice Johnny to just  _ fuck  _ him. Johnny pushes in slowly, either to be careful or so that Taeyong feels every single inch of him, he's not so sure. He just knows that it's  _ good. _

He bottoms out in a single thrust, eliciting a cry out of the smaller male, whose knees give out and he brings Johnny down on top of him. They both laugh, and Taeyong finds he quite likes this comfort and ease being with Johnny. 

"Johnny, move," He groans, feeling the weight of the other male now taking a toll on his breathing. Johnny breathes out an apology into his neck and Taeyong moans when his best friend starts to move. 

Johnny's cock is something else. He's well-endowed, everyone knows that, even if they haven't seen it for themselves. Is it weird to call a male genitalia pretty? Because Taeyong can't find the words to describe the way it curves right into his sweet, sweet spot and every time Johnny pulls out to push right back into him, it's out of this world. 

The sounds coming out of Taeyong's mouth are sinful and, he could already tell, loud enough for Johnny's neighbors to hear, at least the ones that are already back in their rooms at this time of day. It's barely three and Taeyong is getting his brains fucked out of him.

"Hey," Johnny pauses, gently tapping Taeyong's hip twice to get his attention. He sounds too calm for a man railing Taeyong's self proclaimed tight ass but he's breathless and it's hot. He says, "Wanna ride me?"

Taeyong's answer comes almost immediately, "Yes. Fuck, yes."

The same, amused smile returns to Johnny's lips and he easily manhandles Taeyong after pulling out of him. He's on his back without wasting any time and Taeyong struggles to catch his breathing as he straddles his best friend. Something about being able to look at Johnny now makes it even hotter.

"Better?" Johnny asks and his smile is endearing, despite the fact that he's as naked as the day he was born save for the Rolex around his wrist, the one Taeyong had gotten for him for his birthday earlier this year. "Sit on my cock, baby."

Taeyong shudders, it goes all the way to his toes and he curls them just as one of Johnny's hands squeeze at his hip while his free arm goes up, under his head. Taeyong has seen Johnny, right? He's known Johnny since they were  _ five _ and he's seen Johnny naked, he's seen Johnny through puberty, all halfway growth in all his areas, so why is it that looking down at him now makes his heart beat so fast?

The only explanation is that he's horny and his hand is guiding Johnny back into his ass. He slips right into him with little difficulty, slotting within Taeyong's channel perfectly.

"That's it… Fuck," Johnny moans as Taeyong takes the entire length inside, settling down on Johnny's lap with his cock stuffed within his channel and smiling giddily at his best friend. Both of Johnny's hands grip at his hips, pressing bruises into his skin. Taeyong would complain later. 

He starts off slow; just simple rolls of his hips that would stroke the veiny length with his walls each time he lifts his hips and rolls it back down. But looking at Johnny now, his eyes dark with lust and teeth sunk into his bottom lip, it makes Taeyong want more and since he has the upper hand, Taeyong takes whatever more he could have. 

His head throws back as he picks up his pace, riding Johnny's cock like it's the end of the world, like it's going to heal the ache in his heart that Dejun caused, like it's enough to make everything okay again. Maybe it is, though. Maybe. 

With his fingernails raking down Johnny's firm chest, leaving trails of angry red lines in its wake, Taeyong doesn't slow down as he rides Johnny, moans spilling past his lips as he showers in the sexy grunts that his best friend lets out. He thinks he could cum just like this, just from having Johnny's cock buried in his ass.

It doesn't help that Johnny unfurls his fingers from around his hip to wrap them around Taeyong's neglected cock, causing Taeyong to gasp and moan as Johnny strokes his length in a pace that matches the rolls of his hips. It doesn't take long for Taeyong to cum, squirting embarrassingly over Johnny's toned stomach and he looks down to see white strings of his release splattered over the expanse. He whines.

He's shaking as Johnny sits up, strong arms curling around his trembling frame and there's a kiss on his cheek, on his forehead before he hears what Johnny says. "Where do you want me?"

Taeyong's answer is immediate, "My mouth."

Johnny grins like he's proud of Taeyong and then they're moving and Taeyong doesn't let the way his legs feel like jelly stop him from getting on his knees, hissing at the way his knees scrape against the floor in his haste. He gets into position, mouth parted and tongue out and he makes a low sound in his throat as Johnny slips off the condom and begins pumping his cock, aiming for Taeyong's tongue.

He cums with a throaty groan, head thrown back as his release sprays over Taeyong's tongue, straying over his cheeks and chin and Taeyong giggles at just how hot the exchange is. 

Johnny looks down at him, a half smirk on his lips and he's breathless when he speaks; "Wait, wait… You look fucking hot. Keep your tongue out. Picture?"

Taeyong thinks,  _ fuck it,  _ and nods his head. Johnny grins and he goes to grab his phone before curling his hand around Taeyong's jaw. He must take a few shots and Taeyong swallows only after Johnny releases him. He's giddy and high off his orgasm and the way Johnny tastes absolutely fucking addictive on his tongue. Cum shouldn't taste that good, should it? Taeyong thinks he's lost it. 

He lets Johnny pull him up onto his feet and he moans when Johnny kisses him, guiding him back to bed, where he crashes against Johnny's side, naked and sweaty and over the fucking moon. He takes a second to catch his breath, "Why?"

"Why what?" Johnny asks, equally breathless.

"Why'd he cheat on you when you're all  _ that? _ "

Johnny snickers and Taeyong watches as he grabs a few pieces of tissue paper to wipe Taeyong's mess on his torso, tossing it in the bin and doing the same to clean Taeyong's heated face. "Fuck him. He's whatever anyway."

"Yeah," Taeyong allows a smile on his lips, still slightly breathless and maybe in disbelief over how amazing the sex was. "He's always been whatever, though."

He turns to look at Johnny, to see if Johnny is offended but his face is indifferent, glowing from after sex, like his cheating ex never mattered in the first place. Johnny changes the subject, picking up his phone and grinning at the picture he'd taken. "You gonna go mad if I post this?"

Taeyong winces. The picture itself, not to sound conceited, is hot. He looks fucked out and the camera is angled to capture his face, stained with streaks of cum and more accumulated on his tongue, with Johnny's hand curled around his neck. He leans over to see that Johnny's captioned it with  _ 'Still the best birthday Rolex',  _ to show off the one around his wrist.

"Dude, everyone's gonna know," Taeyong groans but he doesn't really care at this point. Everyone knows they're tight. He thinks most people already assumed they're fucking. Well, they aren't wrong now. "But whatever, post it."

Johnny doesn't waste time hitting the post button. Instagram would take it down so he posts it on twitter. Not thirty seconds later and Taeyong already sees a string of replies. He'll check that out later. For now, he's fucking exhausted.

Any other friend of his would ask what happened with Dejun but this is Johnny and it isn't that Johnny doesn't care, it's just Johnny knows Taeyong would tell him if he wants to tell him or is ready to open up. That's always been one of the best things about Johnny; he doesn't press him but when he listens, his attention is undivided. 

When Dejun had broken up with him three hours ago, Taeyong was more angry than sad. He'd seeked out Johnny the first thing after, because Johnny is his comfort place, having been best friends since they were children. And then he'd ranted and spewed profanities to express just how angry he was. He may be smaller than Johnny but his temper looms taller than his 6 ft tall best friend.

Tiny temper, Johnny likes to call him. After he'd let out his emotions to his poor, kind friend, he remembers specifically saying;  _ 'I need someone to fuck this anger and sadness out of me.'  _ And Johnny's eyes had glinted, like when his key caught a gleam of the light and sparkled for a mere second.

The rest is history now, right? Until they do it again.

While Johnny continues to be on his phone, Taeyong finds the will and strength to get out of bed so he could start washing up. He's used to Johnny's bathroom by now, having stayed over countless times in the past two years. They'd considered rooming before college started, back when they were eager seventeen year olds excited to have been accepted into the same university. 

In the end, they decided against it, when someone asked Taeyong out for prom and they started seeing each other officially and Johnny had told Taeyong that he doesn't want to catch them fucking next to him in the middle of the night. It was fair, so Taeyong got his own room and Johnny got his.

It doesn't mean Taeyong didn't sleep over at Johnny's almost half the week every week and it doesn't mean Johnny doesn't barge into his room without knocking. They're comfortable like that and Taeyong's glad it didn't seem to change after what they'd done. Just friendly stuff, right?

Once he's done with a shower, he grabs Johnny's towel to wrap it around himself, going straight to pick up his clothes that he'd carelessly thrown on the floor earlier. He picks up his maroon shirt and makes a face when he finds streaks of dried cum on the front. 

"Johnny, you gotta fucking work on your aim." He complains, earning Johnny's attention as the taller looks up after him. "You ruined my shirt."

Johnny returns to his phone, probably playing that game he hasn't stopped since they were in high school. Johnny isn't a texter, so him texting someone is unlikely. "Just grab one of mine."

He goes over to the wardrobe that he doesn't think Johnny ever opens, from the way he usually grabs a shirt from his washed pile, and looks through the clothes hung up, abandoned and unused. He finds a nude color sweater that catches his attention and even though it isn't exactly the weather to be wearing a sweater, Taeyong grabs it anyway.

He pulls it on and turns towards Johnny when the latter laughs. He frowns, tossing the towel he'd used over at Johnny but he misses his aim when it drops on the bed instead. "Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"It's scorching outside, why are you wearing a damn sweater?"

Taeyong shrugs, putting on his jeans. "It's nice. How come I've never seen you wear it?"

"Because it's not cold."

"You wear a t-shirt and sweatpants when it's freezing."

It's Johnny's turn to shrug, "Looks better on you anyway."

Taeyong preens, beaming because he's always been a whore for praises, sexual or not. He goes over to Johnny's underwear shelves (yes he has a separate one), to use the comb he places on top of the furniture. He doesn't know if going back to his own room to be alone is a good idea and he could stay but Taeyong thinks he needs some fresh air.

"Oh," Johnny speaks again. "You should try on that cologne I always put on. It smells great."

Taeyong knows it smells great. It's why he likes to lean against Johnny so much; Johnny always smells great. He takes the bottle and sprays some on himself before returning it to its place. He makes a mental note to help Johnny organize his things the next time he's here.

"I'm gonna go get some air," Taeyong says after he makes sure his hair looks decent. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Johnny nods but just as Taeyong opens the door, he calls, "Hey, T? Fuck Dejun, right?"

Something warm blankets Taeyong's heart. Johnny knows his hurt, Johnny's always known how he aches, even when he doesn't show it. He smiles and nods. "Fuck Dejun."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Clearly it had occurred in his brain that letting Johnny post the picture would mean exposing himself to literally  _ everyone _ in campus and even people outside. Taeyong is used to the attention and he doesn't mind it, not really. He's well known for his face and his social life is high up in the chart, from mingling with friends of similar status and from, well, being Lee Taeyong. His face and body do wonders.

He's not conceited, he's just confident.

He has, however, always been off limits since he was dating multiple people through the entire period of freshman to junior year. It was Jongin at first, during his first year and they broke up after Jongin graduated a few months later. Then it was Mingyu but that didn't last either. He had known Dejun since high school but they didn't date until the start of junior year. Taeyong is loyal and he really, really likes Dejun, a little terrifyingly, even though Dejun is from an entirely different group of people. 

Even Johnny hangs out with people that aren't part of Taeyong's social group. Taeyong makes sure he's friends with everyone. It's probably why people like him, or at least he hopes. Being a people pleaser isn't easy.

With the single photo circling around, people have been coming up to him asking if he had really broken up with Dejun since he stepped into the building this morning. His relationship was a big deal so of course now that everyone knows he was blowing Johnny, it would blow out of proportion. Everyone's always ready to be up in his business.

What hadn't occurred to him is that, obviously, Dejun would see it, too. So now Taeyong is double screwed.

He figures the right thing to do is to talk it out in a civil manner. He hates disappointing people and thinking about Dejun hating him is making his anxiety shoot up the roof. It's not like his feelings have gone overnight, he still cares and likes Dejun, enough to want to make up with him.

He finds Dejun leaving the library just in time and when he calls, Dejun sees him but makes it a point to walk faster. Taeyong catches up just as quickly, though. 

"Dejun, wait!" 

Dejun whirls around to face him, anger in his eyes behind those adorable glasses he never takes off. "What is it, Taeyong?"

Taeyong stops short so he doesn't bump right into Dejun, trying to catch his breath. "Dejun, listen, I know you've seen the picture and I -"

"I don't need your explanation. We're not together anymore, so what the fuck do you want?"

The harsh tone makes Taeyong flinch but he stands his ground even though he doesn't know what to say. "It was just- It was a mistake, okay? He's my best friend and he was there and I was upset."

"The best friend you told me many times not to worry about," Dejun scoffs, laughing humorlessly. "Look, keep it, Taeyong. I was sad about having to break up with you and I was gonna change my mind about everything. Not even four hours after we ended things, you're already on someone's dick? What the fuck, Yong?"

Taeyong's hands are shaking and he clenches them into fists to stop them from trembling. It doesn't work. His chest is hurting and eyes are burning. The last thing he wants to do is cry in front of Dejun. A whole year together and he's never let Dejun or anyone that isn't Johnny see him cry. "I'm sorry, Junnie. I really am. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't call me that," Dejun says, his own eyes red. Taeyong hates himself for making Dejun cry. "Honestly, just don't speak to me. I need some time to be okay with seeing you around again, so please. Excuse me."

Dejun walks past him and Taeyong's too dumbstruck to stop him. His throat is tightening, the tell tale sign of an impending breakdown and he swallows, hard. He stands there in the middle of the empty hallway, wishing he would, for once, think through his actions before he does them.

The notifications of his phone bring him away from his thoughts of regret and he looks to see that it's Ten spamming the group chat. He sniffles and quickly wipes at his eyes. Apparently Doyoung needs a pick-me-up and Ten mentions how Taeyong could probably use a drink or two. 

He sighs. Ten is probably right, anyway. He could. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Taeyong's usual group of friends includes Ten, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Hendery and himself. It branches out to different people whenever they hang out but the five of them are a fixed bunch. Ten is a cunning little fox that Taeyong adores with his entire heart, Doyoung is classy with a penchant for designer clothes and the expensive lifestyle, Jaehyun is the son of a well-known CEO and Hendery is the chillest, down-to-earth kid that calls Taeyong by Yong-yong, earning himself a spot on Taeyong's list of favorites.

He wouldn't call them popular, per se, but it would be a lie if he says people don't know them. Ten is as well-known as Taeyong is, for his friendliness, his face, his body and his talent. He majors in performing arts for both dance and theater and he's  _ good  _ at what he does. It's earned him the fame he lowkey thrives on. Taeyong knows him enough.

Both Doyoung and Jaehyun's parents are loaded so by default, they grew into loaded adults. Doyoung has an older brother that he's close with and is already working with their parents in the company. His fate is set to go the same road. He majors in business, even, but Taeyong's not sure if he likes it, with the way he spends most of his time talking about fashion designing. Taeyong's glad his parents don't bother enough to force him into doing business.

Unlike Doyoung, Jaehyun is a happy business major. His passion for it makes him glow. Taeyong has heard the people talk about how someone so good-looking could be so into business but he personally doesn't think there's anything wrong with it. Most people are dense, but he still lives to please them. So maybe Taeyong is denser than most.

As for Hendery, an English major, he doesn't ever complain.  _ Ever.  _ Taeyong often wonders how a person could be so  _ happy, _ at least on the outside. But Hendery is just that; he's a happy boy with close to zero complaints. Taeyong admires it.

Taeyong himself is a psychology major. He's starting to think he doesn't have it in him to do well, despite next year being his last year before he has to step out into the real world.

He met the other four of them at the orientation programme in their first year and had since promised to stay together. It isn't a signed deal but it's a clear bond.

It's thankfully Friday night, meaning Taeyong doesn't have any classes the next day and if he gets to be drunk, then so be it. He's put on some makeup, a light gloss on his lips to make them look alive and his hair thinly gelled back just to keep them in place. He likes them fluffy when he isn't going out to get wasted, like when he hangs out with Johnny or Dejun.

Dejun, who hates him now. The thought makes him want to cry again. Not that he had cried at all. No. 

Jaehyun drives them to the bar in town, just twenty or so minutes away from their dorm. Most of the students go to the nearest bar, too lazy to go too far for a couple of drinks but Taeyong's little clique usually goes to  _ Beehive,  _ where there are lesser familiar faces. He likes it that way.

They're early so the place isn't too crowded. Ten finds them a booth not too far away from the bar counter that seats exactly five people and Doyoung slips into the furthest seat so whoever outside has to get him his drink. Usually Jaehyun does that for Doyoung, having known him since high school.

"Hey, look," Ten says, earning himself Taeyong's attention. "Your Johnny boy is here too with his boys. Think we should sit together?"

Taeyong looks over just as Doyoung speaks; "No, I've already gotten my favorite seat. There's no way Yuta is going to give up his to give it to me."

Sure enough, Johnny is seated with his own group of guys at a much bigger booth. He doesn't see Taeyong yet so Taeyong takes this time to note what his best friend is wearing. Johnny dresses simply but he dresses well. Tonight he's put on a pair of ripped jeans and a white sweater, his blonde hair soft and not slicked back for once. Taeyong finds himself smiling.

"Is it just me or has Johnny always looked so good?" Ten is asking and when Taeyong turns to look at the person who had just voiced out his very personal thoughts, Ten has a cheeky smile on his lips, clearly teasing him. 

He rolls his eyes, "We should go sit with them."

Doyoung starts to complain but Taeyong is already moving and he knows Hendery and Ten follow, while Jaehyun drags Doyoung out of the booth. Johnny sees him first, looking up with a smile on his lips and his eyes glinting. They're colored like honey. Have they always been so pretty?

"I hope you boys don't mind if we join?" Taeyong asks, though more towards the table than Johnny alone. 

The boys, as Taeyong notices, are the usual ones in Johnny's group. There's Yuta, Sicheng, Kun and Mark, who's already waving them over and scooting to give more room. Taeyong beams, he'd thought they'd welcome him anyway.

The boys pile in, even Doyoung, who was complaining, slips into the seat next to Yuta, already chatting him up. Anyone with eyes would know Doyoung has a thing for Yuta that he refuses to acknowledge. Taeyong doesn't press it, though. 

He had obviously miscounted because the seats are all taken up and he's left standing. He could squeeze in with Johnny but he doesn't feel like sharing a seat tonight, especially if he's going to get super drunk. Before he could think of any other solution, however, Johnny pulls him down. Onto his lap.

It's a thought that would keep him up at night how perfectly he fits on Johnny's lap, like they're seats made for Taeyong.

They talk and talk about everything and nothing, but they don't talk about why Doyoung needs a drink or why Dejun broke up with Taeyong. He has a feeling Johnny made them promise not to ask, since he knows Yuta is mouthy and he's as curious as a cat. It must be killing him to stay mum.

Taeyong converses as per usual, laughing when it's necessary and making jokes he deems appropriate. They think he's funny. They like him and he likes that they like him. And while he showers in the attention, he doesn't miss the fact that Johnny has a hand around his hip, keeping him in place. It's warm and it reminds him of when he was sitting on Johnny's cock just yesterday. The thought burns his cheeks.

It's Ten that suggests they get more drinks and Taeyong watches as Kun goes to help him get more for the table. While they do, Yuta, Jaehyun, Mark, Sicheng, Hendery and Johnny decide to play pool (Taeyong had begrudgingly moved off Johnny's lap because of this).

Ten and Kun disappear after they place the drinks down on the table, presumably to make out because that's what they do, so now there's only Doyoung and Taeyong, the two who needed these drinks to feel even remotely okay. 

He looks over at Doyoung and asks, "What happened with you?"

Doyoung grunts, downing another glass of beer. "Mom was being a bitch about school. Said I can never compare to my perfect brother. I'm thinking of disowning myself from the family, is that a thing?"

Taeyong shrugs, "You need a job first though."

"Fuck," Doyoung sobs. He's already drunk, Taeyong could tell, but he still asks. "Why'd Dejun break up with you?"

_ Here we go,  _ Taeyong thinks to himself. He hadn't said this to anyone, not even Johnny. It's more embarrassing than anything else and it makes him feel stupid. But the alcohol is his saving grace and with it in his system, Taeyong is fearless.

"He hates that I'm not serious," He says, eyeing the shot glasses Ten had put down on the table when he came back. He considers taking them. "He said I slack too much in my studies. He wants to be a doctor, did you know?"

Everyone knows, obviously. Dejun is studying medicine and he wants to be a doctor. It's all he talks about. Doyoung nods anyway because he isn't any more sober than Taeyong is, frowning as he listens to Taeyong explain.

Taeyong shakes his head. "Anyway, yeah, he wants to be a doctor. He thinks I'm gonna be one too and, like, I don't think I am? He hates that. He said I don't have passion or drive or a direction, said he can't be with someone like that."

"Huh," Doyoung hiccups. He pours vodka into two of the shot glasses and pushes one towards Taeyong. "Well, I don't think he's gonna find someone at campus. I swear most of us don't even know what the fuck we're doing."

Taeyong takes a shot. He hisses. He hates it but he welcomes the burn. "Just sucks. No one believes in me. Everyone thinks I'm going to fail."

"I don't," Doyoung claims but Taeyong doesn't believe Doyoung when he's drunk. "Johnny believes in you."

He turns his head to look over at the boys playing pool. It looks like Johnny is winning, from the way he's grinning and Yuta is slapping his back to hype him up. Does Johnny believe in him? Maybe. Johnny's always been there. If Taeyong is lost, Johnny gets lost with him. 

Johnny turns his head and their eyes meet. He smiles, he has whisker lines on his cheeks when he smiles, and somewhere in Taeyong's chest, something blooms. 

That's normal, though, right? Johnny is his best friend, possibly the one person he cares about and who cares about him genuinely. He's heartbroken and having Johnny helps.

The small voice inside tells him otherwise. He throws his head back with another shot to silence it.

**Author's Note:**

> i would appreciate comments and kudos!! your comments always motivate me 🙏
> 
> also that little bit with the cologne i took it off the little band!au johndery i wrote with my gf hehe
> 
> let me know if you guys wanna see this turn into a chaptered fic? 👀


End file.
